Third
by SunSHY
Summary: New Author in here...FF yang awalnya ber-tittle Like A Machine. Cerita fiksi tentang seorang namja yang mencintai namja yang telah dimiliki dan memiliki. Mampukah ia memisah dan mendapatkan sosok perebut hatinya? ChanBaek/Kaibaek YAOI FF. Di chapter lain akan ada Angst.


Third by SunSHY

Tittle : Third

Author : Seo Ha Young a.k.a SHY

Cast : Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

EXO member dan yang lainnya akan nyembul(?) di cerita.

Pair : ChanBaek/KaiBaek.

Rate : T to M(Mbo'ong)

Genre : Romance, sad, and angst.

Lengt : 1 of (?)

Warn : Terkontaminasi TYPHO(S), EYD di sunahkan, HUMOR dipaksain, GARING kriuk-kriuk, GAJE abezz.

A/N : Huah~ ini ff pertama SHY karena itu mungkin FEEL nya gak dapet. Tapi semoga pada suka ya Readeul. Ide cerita ini muncul pas SHY lagi merhatiin pelajaran IPS di sekolah#Apahubungannya?#.

Summary : Mencintai orang yang telah termiliki. Mereka saling mencintai. Adakah celah sekecilpun bagi ku orang baru dalam dunia mereka untuk mendapatkan kau sosok magnet hatiku? itu mungkin FEEL nya gak dapet

=======L A M=======

Bersinar

Terang…

Itulah yang kulihat

Padamu

Saat Tuhan

Mempertemukan kita

Pertama kalinya…

**Author POV**

Seorang namja manis berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi di kegelapan. Malam tak melunturi senyum di setiap sudut bibir manisnya, sepertinya dia telah bersenang-senang. Tapi untuk sedetik kemudian senyum itu hilang tergantikan dengan keterkejutannya saat melihat sesosok tubuh bersandar lemah di tiang listrik tak jauh darinya.

" OMO! Ada yang telah terjadi padamu?!" pekik namja manis itu setelah melihat kondisi namja di depannya yang sekarang ini terbujur lemas dengan banyaknya luka lebam di wajahnya, bahkan di tubuhnya dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

" Ireona! Ireona! Kai-ssi!" panggil namja manis itu saat melihat namja tak berdaya ini menutup-buka kedua matanya tak teratur.

" Byol…bit-na-da…" gagap namja malang ini dan akhirnya ia pun pingsan.

OoL.

Cahaya mentari menerobos masuk menembus kaca jendela di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, mengusik seorang namja tampan yang tertidur. Ia kerjapkan matanya silau akan cahaya.

"AWPPO!" pekik namja tampan itu saat berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya tadi. Ngilu itulah yang dirasakan namja tampan ini di seluruh tubuhnya. Namun, semua rasa itu hilang saat menyadari begitu asingnya kamarnya ini ah ani tapi ini bukan kamarnya, apalagi banyak perban yang melilit tubuhnya, handsaplas di luka-luka kecil di tubuhnya, bau obat menjadi aroma tubuhnya.

" Eodi?" gumam namja tampan itu menulusuri sudut kamar ini.

" Ah iya kalau tidak salah tadi malam aku dikeroyok…tapi siapa yang menolongku? Malaikat cantik itukah?" batin namja tampan ini. Tuhan tak menaruhnya dalam ke-penasarannya sampai…

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok makhluk cantik rupa. Makhluk cantik itu membawa nampan berisikan semangkuk bubur dan segelas air. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang amat manis saat melihat sosok namja yang ia rawat semalam telah sadar dari pingsannya.

'Malaikat yang cantik' batin namja tampan yang terpaku oleh sosok yang mendekat kearahnya dan duduk di kursi di dekat ranjang queen size yang ia tiduri.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata! Ini aku membuatkan mu sarapan. Maaf kalau rasanya eum…tidak enak" makhluk(sosok) cantik itu menyerahkan nampan berisikan sarapan yang di tujukan ke namja tampan yang terpaku oleh rupa sosok cantik di hadapannya.

" Hello~" panggil sosok cantik ini sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan-nya di depan wajah tampan yang memandang dirinya tak berkedip. Dan yang dipanggil akhirnya tersadar akan lamunannya. Wajah namja tampan dengan kulit exotic tannya memerah karena malu.

" N-nugu?" gugup namja tampan ini. Sosok cantik ini terkekeh geli atas tingkah namja yang telah ia tolong ini, 'lucu' mungkin itu pendapatnya.

" Makanlah dulu!" titah sosok cantik ini.

" T-tap…"

" Makan saja dulu!" potong sosok cantik itu. Namja tampan ini pun mengangguk dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

" Eum Mashita!" guman namja tampan itu di sela-sela makannya, tapi bisa didengar sosok cantik yang tersenyum senang akan pujian yang diberikan pada masakannya.

" Ah ne. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Bangapta, Kai-ah!" kata Baekhyun setelah Kai-namja di depannya ini makan.

" Oh! Kim Jong In imn- eh? Kau kenal aku?" heran namja bernama Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai.

" Tentu saja! " ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum amat manis.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dentuman jantung Kai terasa seperti ingin meledak. 'Apa ini? Detak ini?' batin Kai.

" Bagaimana bisa? Aku saja baru mengenalmu!"Kai bertanya dengan wajah sebisa mungkin di sewajar-wajarkan, menutupi kegugupannya yang sudah keberapa kalinya.

" Kita ini satu sekolah dan ck kau ini kan anak popular disana, tidak seperti ku. Kau tidak merasa?" kata Baekhyun dan Kai menggeleng.

" Walau kau anak baru di sekolah, tapi kau telah membuat banyak fans club. Dan yang cukup terkenal 'Jong In Love' karena banyak sekali pengikutnya! Eumh dan, aku ini sunbaemu" tutur Baekhyun.

" Oh apa sunbae salah satunya?" tanya Kai.

" Eumh ani! Idola ku hanya namjachinguku." Kata Baekhyun sumringah. Tapi tidak dengan Kai, sepertinya namja tampan berkulit cukup gelap a.k.a tan ini kecewa. Suasana menjadi hening sampai Kai berkata…

" Gomawo telah menolongku…" –Kai.

" Cheonman!" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Hening

Suasana itu kembali sampai Baekhyun berkata…

" Eumh Kai-ah sebelumnya aku minta maaf ne, tadi malam baju mu sangat kotor karena itu aku mengganti baju mu!" Baekhyun malu malu. Dan Kai shocked!

" Berrartti kau mel-melihatt it-"

" YA! Aku bilangkan baju 'BAJU' bukan celana apalagi 'CD' mu! " pekik Baekhyun dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

'padahal tak apa juga sih, kekeke'

' cantik' batin Kai.

OoL.

**Author POV**

Seorang namja manis yang telah kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun menuruni tangga dari lantai dua rumahnya dan menuju lemari pendingin di dapur. Wajahnya yang manis bersemu merah.

GLEK  
GLEK

Ia teguk air mineral botol dari kulkas dengan bringas, akibatnya air mineral itu musnah seketika.

**Baekhyun POV**

'HUWAAA NAMJA PABBOOOO' jeritku dalam hati. Kenapa tadi aku memberitahunya kalau aku yang menggantikan bajunya? Jadikan dia tanya yang aneh-aneh. Sumpah aku gak buka celananya, tapi err…kelihatan sih 'CD' nya ah! kalau tidak salah warna mer-

" YA! KENAPA AKU INGAT!"

" Maaf apa yang di ingat?" aish suara si Kai. Baru saja di pikirkan.

" A-ah t-ti-tidak ada." Gugup ku. Ish kenapa harus gugup? Baekkie PABBO!

" Eumh bukankah kau masih sakit? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya ku untuk menghilangkan suasana hening antara aku dan Kai.

" Ah iya ya. Aku mau menyimpan mangkuk yang tadi ku pakai untuk makan Baekhyun-ssi, hehehe" kata Kai yang entah kenapa garuk-garuk belakang lehernya. Panu-an kali ya?#[*)3*]ditabok teleporters#

" Oah ya simpan saja di wastafel, Kai-ah. Oh ya jangan terlalu memanggilku terlalu formal, panggil saja hyung aku kan sunbae-mu " tunjuk ku ke wastafel dapur rumahku, dan hanya dijawab dehem-an Kai yang berjalan menuju wastafel.

" Eum aku ingin pamit pulang, Baekhyun-sunbae" kata Kai, ck dia ini masih sakit.

" Kau yakin? Kau ini masih sakit, Kai-ah!" kataku.

" Tak apa. Aku ini kuat!" katanya dengan senyum err…menawan. Aish pipiku memerah.

" Kalau begitu aku antar ne?" kataku.

" Ah jangan, aku sudah banyak merepotkan!"

" Eh kau tidak merepotkan kok! Lagi pula kau mau naik apa untuk pulang?! Bis? Kau akan dikira namja gila karena perban-perban itu!" kutunjuk perban yang ada di tubuhnya.

" Ah benar juga…Tapi aku takut ada yang salah…salah paham…" kata Kai pelan sambil terseyum tipis.

" Salah paham? Nugu?" tanya ku.

" Namja, namjachimu mu Baekhyun-sunbae" kata Kai pelan seperti tadi.

" Ah Chanyeol? Tidak akan. Dia namja yang baik, tidak mungkin dia cemburu dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Lagi pula dia tahu tentang aku merawatmu , kok. Jadi intinya fine-fine saja." Kata ku.

**Author POV**

" Geurae? Ah ne Baek-" ucapan Kai terhenti saat jemari lentik Bekhyun mengusap pelipisnya yang entah baru saat ini terasa perih.

" Ah sepertinya aku lupa mengobati yang ini, darahnya mengalir Kai-ah. Tunggu aku obati dulu ne?" kata Baekhyun sambil mengusap pipi kanan Kai dengan telapak tangan kanan-nya. Gesekan lembut yang terasa, membuat Kai mematung. Membiarkan lapisan epidermis yang begitu lembut menyapu pipi tannya. Tak tahukah kau Baekhyun, wajah namja tampan ini telah bersemu merah.

Seorang namja manis terpaku menyaksikan dua insan disana. Sorot mata yang begitu terkejut.

" Kai…"

TBC

SHY : Huwaaa aku nulis apaan nih?! Gaje kah? Riweuhkah? Ya sudahlah. Lanhut gak nih?


End file.
